


+weightless+ sakuatsu fic

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Sad Ending, Suicide, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: July 20darkness envelops sakusa as the sun quickly sets, the shrill of the cicadas rising as they stir.the sky is black. sounds of roaring car engines from speeding drivers and the soft rustle of leaves in the distance echo through the air.he is laid on his back in front of the gas station, his arms by his sides and his phone softly vibrating in his pocket from a call he won't answer.Sakusa's mind is quiet, his dark eyes open and gazing at the sky. his eyes wander over the deep clouds streaking across the sky, soft and gentle.a single thought crosses his mind for a split second.will i be weightless?+Sakuatsu fic++notes++warning: heavy themes of suicide and depression++i wrote this to help cope with my feelings++i do not own the cover++i do not own any characters, just the plot+
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. +sickening+

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT read if you are sensitive to suicidal themes. 
> 
> there will be warnings at beginnings of chapters if it contains these themes

June 1

cicadas softly chirp in the coming darkness, their call rising to a shrill quickly as the sun sets. 

soon it is pitch black outside- save for the bright white light shining from inside a simple gas station. 

sakusa sits on the curb in front of the gas station, his head resting in his hands and his face tilted up at the pitch black sky. 

the night is warm, humid, and pleasent, however the sour smell of gasoline, exhaust and cigarette smoke fill the air, sickening the peacefulness. 

his ears ring with the noise from the cicadas. 

the noise is trivial. 

sakusa feels a soft vibration from his pocket, a feeling that startles him, and he slowly pulls out his phone. 

the glaring light stings his eyes, lighting up his face as he clicks on the notification he received. 

tsum-tsumu has invited  
you to chat!


	2. +invitation+

june 1

tsum-tsumu invited you   
to chat!

tsum-tsumu:  
y hello there

tsum-tsumu:  
ur profile looks cool

tsum-tsumu:  
wanna chat?


End file.
